


A Friendly Chat

by lightofdaye



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gen, Prom fic, kids ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard meets her youngest Daughter's date for the prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Chat

Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy, (Retired) tapped her foot on the floor with what she insisted to herself was impatience with her youngest child and not in anyway connect to nervousness.   
  
“Hannah!” She called up the stairs, “Aren’t you ready yet?”  
  
“Nearly! Geez, Mum! Stop nagging.” Came the reply.  
  
“Hannah Vakarian!” Shepard started severely but was interrupted by the door bell and simply finished with. “You have got to go.”  
  
She shook her head as she went to the door bell. She was _not_ nervous about this. It was hardly the first time after all. Daniel had a prom after all. And Adrien and Nyra had had Regimental Dinners celebrating their first commission, which was the Turian equivalent. This was not new.  
  
But Hannah _was_ different, even if she and Garrus would never ever admit to their elder children.  
  
Shepard pulled the door open and surveyed her daughter’s prom date. Possible responses passed through her mind and after a second, she picked the most neutral.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hi, Ma’am,” the boy said nervously, the reverberation in his voice was only just there. “I’m here to pick up Hannah?”  
  
“Of course. I’m Hannah’s Mother. My name is...”  
  
“Shepard?!” All four of the boy’s eyes had widened as large as plates as he recognised her.   
  
“Shepard.” Shepard confirmed, looking the Batarian lad up and down. From his ridged forehead, four dark eyes and sharp fangs, down his body, squeezed into a human tuxedo instead of whatever Batarian formwear had been, down to very shiny uncomfortable looking shoes.  
  
“Well, come in. Hannah’s still getting ready.” Shepard stepped away from the door and ushered him inside, motioning him past the Mindoir Landscape painting in their hallway without commenting on it and settled him down in a chair. He perched on the very edge, fidgetting slightly.  
  
“You’ve have to forgive my surprise. Hannah said she was going with Mr Smith’s kid from across town.”  
  
“That’s me!” The Batarian said hastily. “Bahak Smith.”  
  
Shepard looked at him.  
  
“I was adopted,” he said answering the unasked question. Shepard’s chest eased slightly.  
  
“Lot of that going around,” she said more gently. “Can I get you a drink Bahak?”  
  
“No, thank you, Ma’am.”  
  
Shepard considered her words carefully. _Investigate._

“So, school’s almost over with. Do you know what you’ll be doing next?”  
  
“I’m not sure. My Dad wants me to go to university but the Batarian Remnant...” He trailed off.  
  
“Is asking all Batarians to do State Service? Hannah’s in a similar situation. We don’t know yet if she’s supposed to be drafts in the Turian service.  
  
“But she’s human.”  
  
“And a Vakarian. Her brother Daniel didn’t but he’s a Shepard, I adopted him before I married Garrus. Hannah’s our kid. So...”  
  
Shepard shrugged. Hannah was both of their’s kid. Unlike their adopted human and turian children. They’d gone to an Asari Fertility for Hannah. Her DNA was all Shepard’s but half of it had been randomised according to Garrus’ DNA so she was their daughter, not a clone.   
  
“Hannah’s always talking about university.” Bahak offered, valiantly trying to keep the conversation going on it’s current course, away from him.  
  
“Palaeontology.” Shepard smiled. “Her Aunt Liara’s been a big influence on her. Not big enough to go into the exact same field though. Not like her brother Daniel, he went for Art. And Nyra’s bright too, she’s serving with the 3rd Engineering Corp.”  
  
It was a useful bit of small talk, it wasted time and reminded the lad that him that Hannah had siblings fully versed in the family traditions of shooting things, exploding things, and setting things on fire.   
  
From the colour in the boy’s cheeks he might have got the message. Shepard was considering pushing the attack when there was a clattered of high heeled feet on the stairs as Hannah rushed down them.   
  
“Mum, what are you doing?” She said breathlessly.  
  
“Just.. entertaining your guest until you arrived. I did tell you was here.”  
  
Hannah’s eyes darted between them suspiciously.   
  
“Don’t look at me like that. I used my charm. Didn’t I?”  
  
Bahak nodded fervently.  
  
“Like I said, you two have to go. The skycar’s waiting.”  
  
Bahak was only too happy to rush ahead to open the door for Hannah.   
  
“Slipped your mind to mention he was a Batarian,” Shepard said to her daughter lightly.   
  
“You’re not mad?”  
  
“No,” Shepard was surprised to find she wasn’t lying. “You’ve seen your Dad right? How can I object?”  
  
“But...”  
  
“Did you want me to be?”  
  
“No, but...”  
  
Shepard interrupted her and wrapped her arm around her daughter to pull her close, until they were bumping foreheads.   
  
“We love you, Hannah. We trust you. Go have fun.”


End file.
